Whirpool in the Clouds
by enigmatical paradox
Summary: From the creator of Big Mistakes, comes, The Whirpool in the Clouds. Naruto finds Sasuke after his fight with Itachi and talk with Madara. Being weak, Sasuke is easily captured. Now, a conspiracy is about to unfold right in front of our hero. Pairings: Na


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Authors Notes: So, this is the new chapter of my new fanfic. It is aptly named, "The Whirlpool in the Clouds". So, it will be about 5 chapters, it will be quickly paced so for those who don't like it, I'm sorry, but I want to get back to Big Mistakes. Uhhhmmm, oh yea I will probably be getting back to Big Mistakes in January, sorry for the wait, I'm almost done making up the story. Also, I will be taking a short Christmas-new year's break (about 2-4 weeks). So, the summary is below.

Summary: From the creator of Big Mistakes, comes, The Whirpool in the Clouds. Naruto finds Sasuke after his fight with Itachi and talk with Madara. Being weak, Sasuke is easily captured. Now, a conspiracy is about to unfold right in front of our hero. Pairings: Naru/Yugito/Saku. AU/OC (minor roles)/probably ooc. R&R!!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Flashback/dream'_

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thoughts'**_

--

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, but many wouldn't bother to notice with all that was happening. Sasuke , the traitor, was finally caught and there were mixed emotions. Some people were happy that the "prodigy" was brought back, while others could care less about the traitor. Sasuke himself hadn't changed, he was still cold towards everyone and filled with hate. The trial branded him under constant surveillance, something that did not amuse him. He also had to stay in the village doing D-ranked missions for the next 2 years. And on top of that he had prison time, though it wasn't that bad, only 3 months.

The streets throughout Konoha were filled with people, but no one bothered to start conversations, there was an eerie feeling surrounding Konoha. And with good reason, unknown to the shinobi and villagers, something was about to change their lives forever.

Naruto casually strolled about the streets, he no longer had that many eyes of hate staring at him, but rather he received smiles and waves. Something he wasn't accustomed too. He was heading to Ichiraku's to meet Sakura for some ramen, after he asked her out on a date.

--

_Meanwhile_

"Danzo-sama, we successfully retrieved to Uchiha from the prison" said an anonymous ROOT soldier.

"Good, bring him here" barked the old man. For being the hokage's age, he was still very active, his injuries didn't slow him from progressing with his goals.

Moments later two ROOT soldiers brought Sasuke Uchiha in, he was wearing the clothes Orochimaru had gotten for him. He was flung towards the floor at Danzo's feet.

"What is the reason for bringing me here old man?" sneered Sasuke

Sasuke received a hit from a cane to his head. From none other than Danzo. "That isn't the tone you should be using with me boy, but the reason I brought you here would highly be in your interest" chuckled the old man. This caught Sasuke's attention, why was this old man trying to help him, a traitor.

"Well, for one, I can make you Hokage of this pitiful village. And second, I can get rid of the demon-child as well. And I believe knowing that you became Hokage over him, would really stick in his craw." Danzo replied, while turning his back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was stunned, this man was willing to help him get back at Naruto? There had to be some kind of catch to this. "And, what do you want in return" questioned the Uchiha.

"Nothing much.. all I need is your loyalty." Said Danzo, with an evil grin appearing on his old decrepid

"So, do we have a deal?" inquired the old war hawk. Sasuke thought for a moment, this would be a chance for his revenge.

"Only on a couple of conditions. 1. I want Naruto out of this village, 2. I want to kill the two village elders, and 3. I want you to teach me to become stronger."

The old man smiled "We have a deal then"

--

_Back at Ichiraku's_

Naruto and Sakura were finishing their "date" after Naruto ate his 10 bowls of ramen. They paid the bill and headed out. They walked towards the outskirt of the village, towards the hokage monument. They sat on the 4th's head and gazed across the village.

"It's beautiful, right Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, it is Naruto." Said Sakura, lost in the beauty of the sunset and sights.

"Well, it's getting late Sakura-chan, would you like me to walk you home?" smiled Naruto

"Sure Naruto, I'd like that" Sakura replied, returning the smile.

The two strolled casually through the village heading back towards Sakura's house. They noticed it was now dark out, and were amazed about how fast time flew. They started to pass through a park, completely unaware that they were being followed and watched.

When the timing was right, the mysterious figured emerged from the shadows, not making a sound. The figure pulled out a katana, and with a thrusting motion, thrusted it right in the back of Sakura.

The bladed pierced through her like it was nothing. Crimsom blood freely poured out of the open wound. And just as the attack started, it ended. The figure went straight back into the shadows, leaving a stupifyed Naruto holding Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" mumbled Naruto, with tears in his eyes.

"Na-ru-to" was the response he got, before she passed out. He quickly took out bandages from Sakura's medical pouch she carried around, and wrapped her wound. He gently picked her up bridal-style and headed for the hokage's office.

--

Tsunade was at her desk, she reached for her cup of tea, when the glass cracked.

'_uh-oh, this is a bad omen'_

She reached for her lottery ticket and found out that she had won the jackpot.

'_Somethings really off' _She worringly thought to herself.

The door to her office was knocked down. And there in the hallway stood Naruto with a bloody Sakura in his arms.

"What happened!?" shouted a surprised Tsunade

"She was stabbed on our way back to her house, I don't know what happened. Please baa-chan, please you got to save her!" cried Naruto

"Put her on the desk" replied Tsunade as she threw all of her paperwork on the floor.

Naruto gently layed Sakura on the desk, and Tsunade immediately started to work on her. She pointed towards the door, meaning to have Naruto wait outside. Shizune walked into the room, and seeing the bloody Sakura, immediately started to help.

--

After 4 scrutinizing hours, Tsunade emerged from her office, wiping sweat from her forehead. Naruto ran up to her to listen for any good news.

"Well baa-chan? Is she going to be okay!?" sniffed Naruto

"I don't know Naruto, she lost a lot of blood, we managed to close the wound, but it's up to fate now on whether she lives or dies" said Tsunade with her head hung low.

After he talked with Tsunade, Naruto headed back home. He was restless, not knowing the fate of Sakura. He cried, and cried, and cried. After a couple of hours, he fell asleep due to exhaustion.

--

_Danzo's layer_

A soldier came up to Danzo and kneeled before him.

"Sir, I have taken care of Haruno. And my team is going to finish up with the other 3, it shouldn't be much longer now." Said the Soldier.

"Good, that is excellent news, you are dismissed" chuckled Danzo

The soldier bowed, and disappeared from Danzo's sight.

--

_The next morning Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was still asleep, when a loud banging came from his door. He slowly opened his eyes, still tired from the lack of sleep he had. The door busted in, and two ANBU he hadn't seen before came into the room.

"Uzimaki Naruto, you are hereby under-arrest for the murder of Haruno Sakura, Our two Village Elders, and the Hokage herself" spoke one of the ANBU.

Naruto's eyes shot open "WHAT!?" he screamed. The two ANBU them came and quickly apprehended Naruto. He was then taken to a court. In front of him sat many clan heads, and none other than Danzo himself.

The old war hawk looked down at Naruto, who was still cuffed, and kneeling before the court.

"Uzimaki Naruto, you are hereby charged with 4 counts of murder, how do you plead?"

Naruto was at a loss of words, he had no idea of what was going on. But he managed to blurt out "Not Guilty"

The counsil/court erupted in chatter, most of them didn't believe Naruto could do something like this, while others were happy that they were going to get rid of the demon.

Hours passed, as the trial went on. Many people "testified" on what they "saw" Naruto do, one of which was Sasuke. Naruto's blood was boiling to the point of releasing the Kyuubi. Danzo then emerged with a scroll with Naruto's sentence on it. He opened it slowly and began to speak.

"Uzimaki Naruto, due to you contributions to the village, your sentence is now a lifelong exile from Konoha, in which you can never return"

Those words rung in Naruto's head over, and over, and over, and over again. The guards then escorted him out, and back to his apartment where they ordered him to pack up.

--

After an hour, which seemed like an eternity, Naruto stood by the front gates. No one was there to see him off, not Kakashi, not Iruka, no one. Naruto's mind was still racing, all this happened in one day. One day his dreams, his love, and his hopes were shattered.

Naruto looked down, and started his trudge out of the city, and as soon as he left the gates, they were closed behind him. Naruto had never felt so, depressed, in all of his life. His mind still didn't register what was going on. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw one thing that brightened his day, Jiraiya.

"Hey gaki, I heard what happened, and I know your innocent. You would never hurt those who were dear to you. And with the counsel, it all seems to fishy for me" said Jiraiya with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Thanks, Ero-sennin, One moment I was as happy as can be, and the next, everything was yanked out from under me" replied a depressed Naruto.

The two headed out. Jiraiya knew exactly where he would fit in. Where he could become stronger, and where he could find a little shred of happiness. The village hidden in the Clouds. There he could learn to control the Kyuubi, like the two they had there. Yugito and Killer Bee.

--

The journey towards the village was quiet, Naruto hadn't said a word since when they first started. He would cry himself to sleep, and rarely ever eat. The two figures stood outside the gates of the cloud village. Jiraiya slipped Naruto a couple of scrolls, and threw him into the village, where he skidded to a stop.

"Halt, what is your business here?" said one of the Guards. Just then a scroll came flying and hit the already downed Naruto. The guard bent down and picked it up and read it.

_To whomever it may conern_

_I need you to take this boy to the Raikage right away_

_Signed_

_Jiraiya of the Toads_

The two guards picked Naruto up and headed for the Raikage's office. Two knocks, and the doors opened to the Kage's office. There sat a tall-muscular brown skinned man, with his Kage hat and robes on, looking down at a scroll. He then looked up and saw Naruto.

"Who is this boy" questioned the Raikage

"Well sir, this note says he has a scroll for you" the guard replied.

Naruto, picked up on the hint and shuffled through his pockets, until he came onto a scroll with the words Raikage on it. He tossed it over to him, and the Raikage opened it and read.

_Great Raikage,_

_In front of you stands the container of the Kyuubi_

The man looked up and saw the boy with the golden hair. His head was hung low, to say that the Raikage was surprised would be a understatement. The most powerful bijuu, was in the hands of this boy. He continued to read.

_I am sure he was framed by his village, and then exiled. I would appreciate it if you can take him in as one of your own, and teach him to control the Kyuubi. Think of it as a personal favor to me, and I will send the newest copy of Icha-Icha straight to you._

_Signed_

_Jiraiya of the toads_

The Raikage coughed, which got the attention of Naruto. He then looked towards one of the guards.

"Go get me Killer Bee, and Yugito"

The guard nodded and headed out, minutes later after an awkward silence, the door opened again, revealing a pale blonde woman, with cat like eyes, and a tall dark skinned man, with a bandana. The two walked up towards the Raikage, in which he whispered to both of them. The Raikage then looked up again

"What is your name boy?" He asked

"Uzimaki Naruto" mumbled Naruto

"Naruto, these two will now be your new senseis" chuckled the Raikage. Naruto looked up surprisingly at the two people. The woman lent out her hand "Hello, I'm Yugito" she said with a smile. Naruto took her hand and shaked, noticing the smoothness of her hands.

The second man then lent out his hand "Yo, don't mess with me, My name is Killer Bee" The Raikage and Yugito sweat-dropped. Naruto shook his hand as well. Clearing his throat the Raikage spoke again.

"Well, now that formalities are over with, your training will start tomorrow, Yugito take him to this address. " He said, holding out a piece of paper. Yugito took it and looked down at it, memorizing the address she strolled towards Naruto, passing him, while notioning for him to follow. Killer Bee on the other hand, mysteriously disappeared from sight, which left Naruto confused.

--

Strolling down the strange streets, Yugito led Naruto towards a luxurious apartment complex. Heading all the way to the top, Yugito opened to door, and motioned for Naruto to come in.

Naruto was flabber-gasted, never before had he seen a place this big. He walked in the apartment and took in his surroundings. He lay his bag on a couch that was in there, and plopped down on it.

"Woah, why do I get a place like this" Naruto asked stunned

"Because, all Jinchuurki are treated like hero's here" She replied with a smile on her face

"Wait?! You have a bijuu?!"

"Ya, I have the Two-tailed demon, while Killer Bee has the eight tailed demon"

"You mean that weird guy that likes to rap?"

"Ya.. that's him alright" replied Yugito. "Well, I'm going to leave you now, but if you need anything my apartment is right next door" She closed the door, giving Naruto a wink on the way out, which made him blush.

'_This day went from one of the worst days in my life, to one of the best'_ Thought Naruto as he passed out on his new King-sized bed.

-----

**Authors Notes: Well, I know its not 11,000 words like I said it was, but my computer files were deleted. And I managed to write this, the rest will probably be in bulk with in the week. Sorry for the delay and troubles. Oh, and don't worry, there are plenty of surprises coming up.**


End file.
